scraboutfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrabout Wiki
Scrabout.exe It is the game must renewed since 2004 until 2012. Scrabout.exe is the older version and it has a small dictionary from all over the country. Scrabout will exist in random episodes but you should not question to the people about the exact release. An earlier version of Networdz. It has a smaller dictionary, so it's a little more realistic - but you can add words easily, one at a time, to give it a larger vocabulary. This is the story about Nortis Lasala that his journey and fate leads him to become a Scrabout King but his challenge will hard in perish and anxiety above this game. He needs his friend for the adventures upon walking, riding and flying over the land. Conquering enemies win the tournament and destroy the evil organization to become a hail of almighty God's Hand. Scrabout can deal with people all around the world. "The freedom burst of the religion of heaven, My destiny for the ironical crisis to leave the strongest would practice and the fierce of angels and devils survived and I clash the rule of scramble ideas." 'Main' Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about the game. This is the story about Nortis that he wish to become a king before he do that he must beat his rivals and enemies including friends who fight for the throne and quick-tempered master all dictionaries in the meaning pile so that It will careful for climbing the fears. Scrabout King is the one who the best and the most command of the all. To become king you must pass rank 47. To become emperor you should deal in rank 48-49. In God (you must beat Computer) you must pass rank 50 until maximum rank called God. Scrabout King Arc will release after episode 6. 'Documents' Scrabout will feature documents for every episode it is revealed it on original stories and books like Montevista Wiki and Jayvdale Wiki this story is about Nortis who wants to become a King of Scrabout , Nortis starts in the rural house of Golden Plains who running to ride a tricycle to the school of MonCast (Monkayo College and Science Technology). he met Adjaua the brightest guy in high school and the former great preceptor. So the stories depends of Nortis with his friends. 'Featured Article' Sellar Dore Sellar was the girl she can see the items because of her psychic powers. Sellar is a very good player that she can see anything and knows about enemy strategies (Noted: Sellar is depends about my logic). She looks silently understand what they say. View More 'Featured Event' Scrabout King Was made it's appearance on Episode 6, This is fighting about the throne that you may become preceptor and above. This is states about our dignity and intelligence in battle. 4 player contest Nortis Sellar Jayvees Versong 8 player single battle 'Characters' Protagonist Characters - They are the main characters of the series. Includes sub protagonist and guest Antagonist Characters - They are the enemies that who stopped the main characters including the brilliant one protagonist character to bind and feared him. Rival Characters - They are the rival of the protagonist characters to settle them up for the rest of their live. Friend Characters - They are the friend of the protagonist characters to help and tell a hint to us. 'Growth' Our Wiki is now having 25 pages. Jayvdale 13:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Our Wiki is now one month old. Jayvdale 10:32, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Browse